This invention relates to mechanism for removing particulates, especially leaves, from swimming pools. The mechanism is especially designed to remove particulates from the floor surfaces of swimming pools.
Prior to our invention others have suggested the use of small bag-like strainer screens attached to long poles, as devices for removing debris from swimming pools. Typically, the pool owner stands on the pool deck and dips the strainer screen into the pool water; the long pole is manipulated to draw the bag-like screen along the water surface or along the pool floor surface so as to capture leaves or other particulates in the path of the strainer screen mouth.
The conventional strainer screens are relatively small devices, such that many passes of the screen are necessary to cover a complete swimming pool. Considerable time is required to accomplish a complete pool debris-removal operation. Often the pool owner ceases his efforts after only a few passes of the strainer screen, thereby leaving the pool in partially cleaned condition.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,518,495 to H. Harding and U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,001 to S. Burkhart show strainer screen devices for removing debris from an entire pool (or at least a large portion of the pool) in a single sweep, or pass. However, these patented devices are intended to operate only on the water surface; they are not intended for use along the pool floor surface.
SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
My invention contemplates a strainer screen mechanism that can be drawn along the floor surface of a swimming pool to remove leaves or other particulates located on or slightly above the floor surface.
My improved mechanism can be operated (moved) by person standing on the pool deck without excessive effort. The mechanism is viewed as a time-saving alternative to the small skimmer nets attached to poles, as previously described.